User talk:Masketh-Kahn
--[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Me Plagarism? NEVER I am writing these articles myself. I don't convert to BS01 anymore. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! Listen like I said I don't even go on BS01 anymore due to a incident. I don't know why you think I am plagarizing but I am not now. It may look the same but I am using both books and pulling out key factors I am sorry you think it is plagarizing but I am not even if I am I am not doing it inentionally. I get my info from the book. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! Like I said, If it makes you feel better I will change it. O.K? Cause I really get tired of being accused for something I didn't do. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! When you are in advanced classes and in the military you learn things... Look let's start over. Hi I am Kazi and I don't plagarize. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! I do too!!! Because that is how vandals appear. And you are right we never had this discussion. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! I tried to go for sysop in May, but I failed. According to Kazi22, though, I've earnt it anyway. [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" Doesn't bother me much. However, I do think it would be better if we did coexist harmoniously. [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" Good. How long do you think it will take before that happens though? [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" I've reasoned with him a bit. Said there's no need to contribute to the rivalry between our two wikis. [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" Re:Good news everyone Well, since three people (all of them admins) have turned my request for bureaucrat-ship so if everyone voting agrees, sysop-ship will have to do 4 me (at least temporarily). [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" I think so too. [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" Do you like my new sig? [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive||BS01 U.P.} Hmmm, interesting, I'll have been a member of Bioniclepedia for six months on Thursday. Also, the link to BS01 works now. Finally, I know my sig is much different from previous ones, I was getting sick of those horrible brown and yellow colors too, felt it was time for a change. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive||BS01 U.P.} Re:Fun Fact 76 of those edits was categorizing pages, not hard, but but the time it took was, I won't deny it, formidable. By 12:00 am (in England) I had categorized 43 pages out of the 76. It was about 12:30 by the time I finished. Most of the other edits were making wanted pages, most of them just needed to be redirected. Just as impressively, the 76 edits I made categorizing pages, were all of the pages that needed to be categorized, so I did a good job for this wiki. I hope someone else notices and I get my rating boosted to three. Finally, one of the reasons I managed to pull that off was that I'm giftedly fast using both mouse and the keypad. It's probably because I use my laptop so much that I've gained speed. Oh, it's nothing. You've been very supportive. Also, though I haven't become an admin yet, I'll tell you one thing I am: an assistant embassador to BS01 (Panaka's assistant). Thnx! I liked that, I just wish I had a caring mother, because even Pirakafreak24 cares about me more than she does (even though he harrassed me like mad). She didn't respond when I asked her if she had anything to say to me before I went to school. She didn't realise it was my birthday until about 5-6pm! What a bad mother. No? MK, do you mind if I make that multicolored message you sent me into a birthday sig for next year? (if I'm still here by the time I celebrate my 13th) Sure, go ahead, I don't mind at all. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 21:59, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Oh....and hi! I haven't seen around alot here or on BS01, but I'm on there rarely so it's probably just coincidence we haven't been on at the same time. Also, why exactly did he say no? It's an ok idea. Yeah, hi to you too. I haven't been here as much lately, or on BS01 either, but BS01 is down right and I'm bored so I'm editing here for a while. I think Greg said no to the Motara idea because Motara is something that actually exists, try Google-searching it. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 20:24, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm not vandalizing. I have a request for you since you're on bs01. I cannot go on bs01 anymore because i think they're blocking me. I am known as makuta bitil on there. So can you ask the bs01 staff to let me go on there. I have recently vandalized some talk pages on there but I don't want an account there. I just want to be able to access bs01.-Makuta Bitil Thanks for making me User of the Month Hey, just wanted to say thanks for recommending me for the User of the Month, I don't think I would have gotten to be it without you, and I really appreciate the congratulations!!! I really can't believe it. Hope to talk to you soon, lesovikk1996 05:18, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome, you do deserve it. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 02:21, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::MK, do you have Google Talk? I think I asked you that a while ago, but I'm not sure. >_< It's been a long time since we last chatted. Or Gabblied, I think you could call it. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) inikafreak's a vandale Master Gresh 01:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Inikafreak24 Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Inikafreak24 is not me. I don't know who he is, but He is no sock of mine. I don't know who he is! I wonder who...--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC)